


Journal Excerpt: Red

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / SIVA AU [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: SIVA AU, Spoilers for Destiny 2, fake grimoire, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Journal Excerpt: Red

> _There is a disturbing satisfaction that comes from watching them be torn apart. So much red. Red Legion. Red armor. Red blood. Red nanites tearing through it all. Consuming. Enhancing._
> 
> _I used to be afraid of it, but the color is a friend to me now._
> 
> _No wonder Saladin worries for me._
> 
> _He told me not to come._
> 
> _“You have no Light,” he said. “It’s too dangerous. You cannot retake the City alone.”_
> 
> _“There is no Light anymore,” I agreed. “But I have SIVA. With this, I can help. I must.”_
> 
> _“It’s too dangerous. We need you here.”_
> 
> _“Why? You did not argue when Efrideet went off into the wilds without her Light, or Shiro. This disease is mine to bear, not yours. I will give it gladly to the Cabal.”_
> 
> _Saladin worries for me, but he did not stop me leaving._
> 
> _I have sent many Lightless guardians toward the mountain. Toward safety. I have lanced through legions of Cabal with SIVA, watching blooms form from their fallen corpses._
> 
> _I do this for them, my friends. Perhaps Saladin does not understand. I caused their deaths. This is my penance. With each Cabal that falls under my plague, I pray that their spirits will forgive me. I pray that when I join them in the Light of the Traveler, they will greet me as a friend and not as their murderer._
> 
> _“For Perun,” I say, as tendrils burst up through a Legionary’s neck, devouring its head.  
> _
> 
> _“For Jolder.” The nanites swarm a Centurion. It fires upon me, missing wildly as the plague consumes its eyes. I take control of its movements and turn upon the rest.  
> _
> 
> _“For Felwinter.”  
> _
> 
> _Silence falls over the snow baffled forest._
> 
> _Consume. Enhance. Replicate. Their strength becomes mine. I leave the blooms as a sign to friend and foe. I am here. You can take my Light but you will not take me._
> 
> _This disease is mine to bear and I believe I have borne it well._


End file.
